A fate left uncertain
by Jesseromaeve
Summary: People were uncertain of who created the worlds but soon learned who did. The family is known by the humans in two ways. One good and the other bad one side was of the creators and the other side was the destroyers. There were three siblings a brother and two older sisters, the eldest sister joined the destroyers, the second eldest joined the creators. But one fate was left unclear
1. In the beginning

A fate left unclear

Once a long time ago there lived three siblings, a brother and two sisters. The siblings came from a very powerful family, this family was known by the humans in two different ways one good and the other bad.

The good side of the family was of the creators known as Notch, Steve, and Alex they created the worlds and kept the peace in the human realms.

Then there was the bad side of the family the destroyer known as Herobrine. He would destroy the good that the creators brought and he would corrupt good creatures.

The siblings all hate their own fates, the eldest girl's fate lied with Herobrine, while the younger girl's fate lied with the creators. Then there was the boy, his fate was unclear he had the power to be on either side of the family. He had a power unlike all the others in his family, this caused conflict with both sides of the family.

The creators wanted him to help them keep the peace while the destroyers wanted him to help them destroy the creators and corrupt the world into darkness. But the boy wasn't sure which side he should choose.

He loved his family and betraying either side would break the other sides hearts, so to avoid hurting the people he cared about he exiled himself from the world of gods and left for the human realms.

He has remained there for years hiding from his family so he can keep them safe, but he has found happiness in his new home and he has found happiness with his new role. The leader of the order of the stone.

Some say that one thing or should I say one person would be able to affect the fate of this boy. This person would be the one that the boy would fall in love with. Now all we can hope for is that his love doesn't shatter. Or we may lose him to he side of the destroyers, and all will be lost.

Now let's meet the siblings.

Lilitu

She is the eldest of the siblings, and she is a destroyer much like her uncle Herobrine. She may be evil but she cares for her uncle and her brother, she thinks that if her brother joins the destroyers she can take care of him and help him learn about his powers. Even though she loves her brother, she knows she will have to pull some emotional strings to get him on her side. She despises the creator side of the family

Hair: brown with crimson red tips

Eyes: emerald green ( when calm ) fiery red ( when angry )

Skin: light tan

Alilith

She was the second eldest of the siblings, and she is a creator like her parents and her uncle Notch. She loves her brother and hopes she could show him the good side of the world, she only want what's best for him. But she doesn't realize that she could be the reason his heart turns cold. She hates the destroyer side of the family.

Hair: black

Eyes: emerald green ( when calm ) glowing gold ( when angry )

Skin: light tan

Jesse

He was the only boy out of the three siblings, and his fate was unclear for he loved both sides of his family. He loves his sisters the most out of everyone in his family, but his love for one of them may soon change. He has fallen in love with a human boy named Lukas, he hopes Lukas will share his feelings. But he will soon find out that someone else loves Lukas as well.

Hair: brown

Eyes: emerald green ( when calm ) one eye glows gold the other glows fiery red ( when angry )

Skin: light tan

Everything seems to be at peace for now but let's not hold our breath, there will be chaos soon enough.


	2. Why does love hurt?

Lilitu pov

My uncle asked for me to meet him in his throne room, he said he had an important task for me. Once I arrived in his throne room he had a smirk on his face which usually meant the plan was going to be good " you called for me uncle? " I ask bowing. " yes I did- now to the task I have planned, I have located where your brother has been hiding all these years, I need you to find him and convince him to join us show him our side is the better choice " he explained.

" He found my brother? Oh thank the flames of the nether! I would get to see my sweet little brother again " I bough to myself " I understand uncle I will find him " he smiled. " I know you will but be cautious, your sister has been sent out to do the same task, do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't succeed " he explained I nod and walk off. I packed some supplies and my weapons before heading to the human realm,humans such strange things I don't understand how my little brother manages to deal with them sometimes.

When I left my realm I landed outside of a huge town if I remember correctly this place was called beacon town. It would seem my brother has been busy I'm proud of him it would seem he knows how to take charge. I start walking around town trying to find Jesse I figured it would be difficult because the town was big. " I see I wasn't the only one she to find our brother " a voice said from behind me a voice I knew all to well.

" Alilith what a surprise " I responded sarcastically " you really think our brother is going to join your side! Heh your dumber than I remember - he's a hero now you know so why would he join you? " she said snobbishly. " well you see our brother likes to have fun and it's rather boring being a creator, my side of the family tends to have a lot more fun than you " I respond smirking " well overall it's our brothers choice, we'll just have to see how this all plays out " she says and rolls her eyes.

( I'm not adding the gauntlet thing to this story I'm just using the new beacon town because it looks cool )

" well first we need to find our brother " I tell her resting a hand on my hip " Jesse! Hurry! " someone cheered. " well look at that, looks like fate is on our side today " She said " for once we can agree " I reply we start walking over and listen in on the conversation Jesse is having. " what is it radar? " Jesse asked the raven haired boy " we still have to make the arrangements for founding day, and we need to help others with their own arrangements, then you have to meet with Petra, Lukas wants help with his book, Axel and Olivia need some supplies for their own tasks- ". Jesse cut him off " ok ok I get it radar we are busy let's get to work " he told radar. " got it boss " radar replies and runs off what a strange human.

" Jesse! " I shout getting his attention he turns his head quickly to face us, his face lights up when he sees us. " Alilith Lilitu its great to see you guys again " he said and hugged us, I'm glad to see he hasn't changed. " it's great to see you to Jesse " Alilith responds as we pull away from the hug.

" it's been a long time since we've seen you you've grown a lot-and your hair " I began " what about my hair? " he asks " it looks like mine now - it used to be black like Alilith's hair " I respond. " yeah I've noticed that to, odd did you dye it or something? " Alilith asked " no, strangely enough it just turned brown over he years " he replied.

Maybe this has something to do with his fate, Oh! Or Maybe he is destined to be a destroyer sense he has my likeness. " well it suits you Jesse " I tell him he smiles " thanks- but what are you two doing here shouldn't you know be umm back in our ' home '? " he said trying not to give away the fact we are from another realm. " Jesse we all know that you have to pick a side of the family to join, we were sent down to find out who you will join " Alilih explains.

" you know that I don't want to betray either side of our family, so I'm just uncertain with who I should join " he says now I know that Alilith and I are about to compete with trying to convince him. " mother and father miss you, I'm sure they would be happy if you came back home with me " Alilith persuaded " I know and I miss them to but I still don't want to hurt uncle's feelings " he responds. That's when I get an idea " no matter what side you choose uncle and I will still care about you, you shouldn't have to be pressured to choose a certain side, the choice is your to make and I will always be there for you " I tell him resting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiles upon hearing this and hugs me " thank you for understanding how I feel " he says " no problem, what are big sisters for? " I reply smirking Alilith glares at me. Me and Jesse pull away from each other " well I am going to stay in the forest, build a small house, I don't do to well with people " I say as I begin to walk off. " bye Lilitu " Jesse says " bye Jesse " I reply.

Looks like things are going according to plan so far.

Jesse pov

" come on sis I'll take you to meet my friends " I say and take ahold of Alilith's hand we run to the temple. When we got there all my friends were outside the temple " guys! " I shouted they turn to look at me " oh hey Jesse- who is this? " Lukas asked. Why did he have to be so cute? " this is my sister Alilith " I respond " sister? I didn't know you had one " Petra questioned. " I have two sisters actually but my other sister is checking things out right now so you can talk to her later " I replied.

They all introduced themselves, finally Lukas introduced himself " h-hi I'm Lukas " he stuttered Alilith shook his hand. Did he like her? I shook it off besides I'm probably not his type. " well I have to go help radar with- " Petra cut me off " preparations we know " she said rolling her eyes, I sigh and walk off. My friends haven't treated me the same since I've been busy, it makes me feel like they don't care I might as well catch up with radar.

Hours later

Finally we finished preparations, it was late and we both were tired " I'll see you tomorrow radar " he waves to me " see ya Jesse ". At least he was still my friend, I guess our friendship has lasted longer because we work together everyday, I just wish my friends could understand it's not easy being me.

When I got back to the temple Alilith and Lukas were siting on the front steps talking and laughing, it made me sad. I felt a stinging pain in my chest, but I ignored it and walked past them I shouldn't interrupt them. They look happy, why would they need to talk to me anyways?

I walk to my room ignoring the others, I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I've never known how to deal with love all I felt like doing now was hiding in my room.

Once I got in my room I closed the door so no one would come in, why does being in love have to hurt?


	3. This was my home

Months have passed since Jesse's sisters came to beacon town, Jesse has grown distant from his friends as time has passed. It has gotten to the point of where he was almost never even around, but he's upset and heartbroken. About two months ago Alilith and Lukas had started dating, Jesse didn't know why but he felt empty and cold.

I guess love can take its tole on those who have lost love, Jesse really only spends time with radar and Lilitu. They were the only people he felt close to anymore, Jesse had told radar how he felt about Lukas and radar had tried his best to help Jesse win Lukas.

But it would seem Lukas was only interested in Alilith, but what hurt Jesse the most is the fact that Alilith knew how he felt about Lukas. I guess even the creators can be selfish. Jesse guessed Lukas would choose someone closer to his age to date like Alilith for obvious example, Jesse was three years younger than Lukas.

Jesse the once happy and cheery hero was now cold, depressed, heartbroken, and sad. All because of something we all think is so small, but in truth loving someone can change who you are it can change your life. It changes your life so much that sometimes it gets to the point that you feel like you can't live without this person.

Jesse once thought if you fought hard enough for the person you loved, you would get to be with that person for the rest of your life. He believed in true love, now he sees true love only exists in fairy tales, because in fairy tales nothin ever goes wrong.

Jesse finally decided he was going to confront Alilith about betraying his trust, he wasn't going to ignore this anymore. Even if it meant losing Lukas permanently, he just couldn't stand the fact that someone he looked up to, someone he trusted would break his heart.

Jesse had asked her to meet him in the treasure hall, he didn't care anymore he just wanted her to know.

Alilith pov

Jesse had asked me to meet him in the treasure hall I wasn't sure why but he made it sound important. Once I got there he was facing away from me staring at he treasures.

" what did you want to talk to me about? " I ask " why? " he responds his voice was full of pain and sadness. " why what? " I ask concerned " why did you betray me? " he asked his voice was harsh but he still sounded sad.

Maybe Lilitu has something to do with this she has the power to manipulate things and even create illusions, maybe Jesse saw something that wasn't real. " Jesse what do you mean? " I ask.

" I told you everything, I told you how I felt about him, I told you that I loved him and you betray me by dating him... I just want to know why " he responds his voice was now cracking as if he were starting to cry.

I guess I have been selfish, I really shouldn't have done this Jesse didn't deserve to have me betray him like this. I honestly wasn't sure how to explain my actions, we just stood there in silence until he broke it.

" do you honestly have nothing to say? No apology no explanation for why you did this? Do you just expect me to ignore your silence? " he asked his tone turning harsh, but I could tell it all came from pain.

" Jesse I am unsure how I can explain my actions, I don't even know why I did that to you, I have no excuse... I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me " I apologize. " it's a little late for apologies don't you think? " he responds, he's right.

" look Jesse if you want me to leave fine I know I've been unfair " I tell him " no stay, they seem to care about you more than me anyways... I should probably be the one to leave " he says turning as he starts to walk past me.

" Jesse this is your home " I began " correction this was my home, now it seems you would be better fit here " he replies leaving the room. I needed to tell the others.

Jesse pov

I got to my room and slam the door closed behind me " just leave they don't need you they have Alilith " I told myself. I grab a satchel and pack my spell books and journal, I slide the strap over my shoulder and jump out my window.

I landed on the ground without failing to stand, I sneak through town so I can get to Lilitu's home without being seen. I guess it's time I went home.


End file.
